Naruto Yautja:The Human Predator
by farsight653
Summary: naruto is rescued at an early age by the yautja clan of the predators what new challenges will he bring back with him
1. No Good Reason

Chapter 1

October 10 was always a night of celebration in the hidden leaf village it was the anniversary of the kyuubis defeat but there was also those who mourned on this day for the person who defeated the Kyuubi the fourth Hokage had given his life in order to defeat the beast.

But the term defeated was incredibly vague because he only succeeded in sealing it within a small child and this child was one who was not celebrating or mourning.

This child was named Naruto Uzumaki and the reason he was not celebrating was because he was currently running from a mob of revenge and sake fuelled villagers armed with blunt objects knowing that the death of the child would release the demon but that did not stop them from causing the child an extreme amount of pain.

Little did the mob as they advanced on the boy not realise that they were being watched themselves.

"is this the little human you wanted us to see swiftknife the one being beaten." though the figures would not have been understood they were easily legible to each other

"yes elder i feel he has great potential as a hunter which has been held in great disregard within this _village._" The now named swiftknife spoke the word village with disdain

"he also seems to have a great power residing within him that does not appear to be his own it has form but this power is quite a worry for every wound it heals the more his body destroys itself and this aura it exudes it is pure evil." this was a third figure also cloaked but his eyes appeared on a human spectrum in blue for a mere second before becoming ivisible again.

"that must be the reason they beat him so out of fear that this power is unleashed."

"THAT IS NO REASON ELDER THAT IS COWARDICE." to say the many creatures were stunned was an understatement no one talked back to an elder without severe punishment.

"why is it you persue this matter so strongly swiftknife?" spoke the elder with a warning tone many punishments filtering through his mind.

"the boy reminds me of _him_ elder."

"ah yes you are right and if they are related he will make a fine hunter indeed but we have yet to allow another spiecies join our ranks perhaps now is the best time to allow it..." it was obvious he was gravely considering this decision.

"elder please hurry." the reason for swiftknifes' panic was that while they had been talking a number of things had happened first the villagers had foced the boy into a small corner just out of reach just in time for a pair of ANBU to arrive and shepard the villagers back home before any real damage could be done when all the villagers were gone the ANBU turned to where Naruto was hiding.

"don't worry Naruto theyre gone we won't let them kill you..." hesitantly Naruto did come out before taking the ANBUs' hand quickly that hand began to crush his in a vicelike grip "...thats our job." and soon it was back to the old routine of punches and kicks before Naruto was finally held against the wall a hand on his throat and a kunai near his chest.

"ELDER."

"fine go." swiftknife did not need to be told twice he already had the first ANBUs' head targeted with his plasma caster a quick flash of blue and the head was gone the body of the ANBU crumpling down to the ground letting the unconscious Naruto drop but there still remained the ANBUs' partner who having seen the blast promptly threw a kunai at the supposed attacker only for it to bounce off of thin air and fall towards the ground 30 feet below.

A strange shuriken suddenly spred its blades out in thin air.

20 feet.

The shuriken seemed to be pulled back for a throw.

10 feet.

The shuriken was thrown.

5 feet.

The shuriken returned to where it was thrown just as the ANBUs' head dropped from his shoulders.

PLINK the kunai hit the ground and swiftknife bellowed his victory to all challengers that would hear him.

(Hokages office)

Hiruzen Sarutobi otherwise known as the third Hokage was busy reading a very important document being careful to read every word.

"hehehe Jiraiya you are a genius" but the roar quickly burst through his perverted fantasies and even quicker the Hokage burst out of his window leaving his robes behind they would only get in the way.

Plus they hid the book that he had left out.

(back in the alley)

The Hokage arrived just in time to witness the strangest thing he has ever witnessed there were 4 giant creature wearing masks 2 were standing gaurd while another was tearing a head off of a corpse a fresh head already on his belt but the last creature demanded his attention instantly he was taller than the rest with a flowing cape on his back in his hands cradled like an infant was Naruto.

"WHO ARE YOU-" before the third could get another word out a giant spear shaped ship suddenly burst into existence above them all itseemed as though the sky split to welcome it even faster the ship sent strange rings to engulf the aliens before pulling them up to the ship and even faster the ship left taking Naruto with it.

"SHIT i want these two sent to the coroner and any witnesses sent to Ibiki ON THE DOUBLE." with all this commotion going on no-one noticed a little girl of 6 with pure white eyes and lavender hair run home to cry as that was all she was able to do.

(2 hours later)

Normally the Hokages desk would be covered with paperwork and utensils but now those papers were on the floor the only objects on the desk was three sake bottles two were empty and the third was well on its way to being empty and the Hokage was well on his way to being black out drunk his goal so it was understandable that when the elder of the predators appeared in the Hokages he became rather violent without any real threat.

"you bashtard how dare you take Naruto he was the besht thing in thish village and i wont let you have him-" but his slurred rant was interrupted by the alien suddenly grabbing his head by the ear jerking it from side to side and finally slapping his face on both sides at the same time

"WOW what was that." the elder only held up one finger throwing him a small device indicating his ear the third placed it in

"can you understand me?"

"yes i can."

"good now that earlier was an old yautja clan sobering slap wether it is to wake you up or to make you sober it always works." and surprisingly it did work

"all right now back to my earlier question why did you take Naruto?"

"this village has abused the poor child for far too long and we saw that he has great potential as a part of yautja and if he accepts our offer we will teach him our ways this is quite an honour and we hope he will accept." Sarutobi understood what the elder meant when he talked of abuse no matter the precautions he took he needed other ninjas to handle them and almost every single one wanted to take a swing at him

"i think he would accept the offer for the training and i will permit you to train him but on one condition a condition that you bring him back to sit the genin exams in 6 years and let him live as a ninja."

"very well also if you could keep our exsistence a secret it would be greatly appreciated."

"_well who would believe this story anyway."_

"do not worry my ninja have already been sworn to secrecy-"

"i do not worry about your ninjas i am a little curious about her." while the elder spoke he made a few commands on his wristband that projected the image of the indigo haired girl

"ah that would be Hinata Hyuuga she has a small crush on Naruto."

"does Naruto reciprocate these feelings?" inquired the elder a small amount of mischief in his voice

"no he dosent the boy is rather dense to those around him why?"

"our training is difficult and he would need some encouragement to-"

"you plan to threaten her." The Hokage looked quite intimidating even to a 6'8 alien clad in ancient armour

"no we wont threaten her but usually the thought of a beautiful woman waiting at home is a good encouragement for any good warrior."

"it is a good plan and i think that if Naruto was aware of Hinatas feelings towards him he would see her in a new light and that is where the problem is Hinata is not very confident and would have immense trouble confessing to Naruto."

"don't worry i do believe i have a plan for that OH!-" this sudden exclamation rather surprised the Hokage as the predator was staring up at all the previous Hokages before he settled on the fourth Hokage "this man he helped us with a bad blood."

"pardon?"

" i geuss you would say they are the same as your missing nin in fact the hunter we sent to save Naruto was saved by this man when as swiftknife put thrust a swirling orb of blue light through his chest."

"fate does work in mysterious ways so we are agreed we will allow you to train Naruto for 6 years and will bring him back to become a ninja."

"yes now i must return i wish you the best of luck and shall see you in 6 years." and with that the elder engaged his cloaking and was gone from Konoha along with Naruto.

NEW STORY YAY

Okay an explinatio shall be in the next chapter keep reading this is great


	2. Acceptance

Naruto woke in one of the strangest places he has every woken up in sure he had woken up in a dumpster or two after a beating and the occasional rooftop as a hiding spot but here he was strapped down to a table everywhere he looked there was metal

But strangest of all were the people if they could even be called people was up for debate in Narutos mind they were far taller wore very little their skin was a pasty yellow and they were all wearing a different mask on their face and the way they seemed to speak to each other could not be understood it was a bunch of clicks roars and growls that sounded almost primitive to Naruto

But that all changed when an even bigger person (?) walked in this guy had a huge amount of respect each of the creatures in the room bowed to him and he seemed to appraise Naruto but it was hard to tell as he had a mask on the big guy gestured to Naruto and barked an order that seemed to say "everyone get out" but one stayed behind and pushed a small metallic object none too gently into Narutos ear before standing beside his leader

"Naruto are you able to understand me" strangely Naruto was able to understand him he knew he wasn't speaking English but at the same time it seemed to make perfect sense

"I am"

"Good my name is sabreye and this is swiftkinfe we are of the Yautja clan and we wish to train you to be like us"

"I don't even know you people how can I be sure you are even good fighters"

"swiftknife pull up recordings log 6937 2508 and 1486 they should be appropriate hope you aren't squeamish Naruto" Naruto wasn't usually squeamish but the recordings made him quite wary of his captors the videos each showed quite extraordinary fights

The first showed a single Yautja surrounded by four of the largest scorpions he had ever seen they were even bigger than the Yalta who only held a spear but that spear was enough as he jumped dodged and stabbed till all of the scorpions were dead

The second recording showed two of these Yautja this time standing atop some sort of temple surrounded this time by strange creatures with long heads that lacked eyes and bodies that seemed to lack skin and they were fast running at the Yautja duo only to be hit by either a blue flash of light or a shuriken and there were a huge amount of these creatures they tried to overwhelm the duo with numbers only to be beaten back with superior firepower and teamwork until the entire base of the temple was covered with bodies of the serpents

The last video was truly scary for it did not show any of the creatures but it did show ninjas running panic clear on their face before the expressions were wiped clean one after the other as they died from nothing their blood floating in the air before they fell face first when the last ninja was finished a resounding roar was heard and a Yautja just seemed to appear as his cloak disengaged

"Okay you guys are good fighters but why me?"

"Naruto you have had much the same challenges as we put our younglings through a test of speed that has been shown thanks to your constant escape from the mobs chasing you have passed a test of survival by being able to find food and shelter without help and you are most certainly brave for constantly challenging those around you to stand in your way as you try to achieve your goal all of these tests you have passed with flying colours and we wish to help you achieve your goal"

"Yahoo of course sure train me please what do you need me to do?"

"We must first initiate you for you see each clan chooses their new brethren every hundred years-"

"Wait wouldn't you be dead by then"

"no our lifespan is far longer than yours as I was saying you must be brought before the entire clan and if they deem you worthy you will be accepted but if not then we shall send you back to earth"

"all right where are these 'brethren' of yours" but as Naruto spoke the room lit up and he suddenly saw just how big a space this was it was huge the size of the Hokage tower and almost twice as wide in every corner there was strange ships crates and equipment but what really caught his attention was the Yautjas that stood around him from what little he could see being strapped to a table he contend ten and that was only to his left and right

"now Naruto Uzumaki..." in all the confusion the elder had begun to walk up a flight of steps until he was sitting in a large and sharply cut chair that looked as though it had been broken from glass without enough care to decide on the shape but enough to make it symmetrical "do you pledge to defend the Yautja clan with honour

"I do"

"Do you pledge to keep our existence secret?"

"I do"

"Now Naruto since you have given us the gift of secrecy and protection we bestow upon you the gift of assistance this gift shall have us help you in one goal state that goal and let us know how we can help"

"my goal is to become the Hokage of my village and one I do I will need your help in rounding up all the people who have hurt me so that I can bend them over and make them kiss my ass one cheek at a time" needless to say there was an awkward silence after his speech before the entire room was filled (to Narutos translator) with uproarious laughter all of the Yautja seemed to be trying to keep their sides from splitting as they laughed but from what Naruto could see one wasn't laughing he was to the elders right and he was imposing taller than the others by far more muscled and his mask had what appeared to be a snakes jaw attached around the mouth piece giving him a smile that was sadistic and permanent

"Well Naruto that is quite a goal now does anyone object to this initiation..." in an instant the Yautja with the snake mouth had raised his arm "...sharpsword what is it"

"Brother I think this is ridiculous humans cannot match our strength and have lost all sense of honour and this boy with his _pet_ inside him is no different"

"Sharpsword this boy may yet be different and we shall not judge him by the very same reason the humans harm him"

"But brother

"Enough though you are my brother by blood and by clan your motion of objection is hereby rejected and now Naruto you are officially a Yautja" and the entire Yautja clan (save sharpsword) roared their approval until Naruto was almost deaf

(1 hour later)

"How are you feeling Naruto" the elder had just walked into Narutos Spartan-like bedroom that housed only a screen for messages a wall for his trophies and a cupboard for his armour

"just homesick elder but there was something I wanted to ask you what did that...hang on what do I call you guys from now on I mean I know I'm human and you guys are part of the Yautja clan but what do I call the others who aren't part of the clan?"

"Regrettably you do not have a word terrifying enough to describe us" _modest much_ "but you may call us predators"

"Okay that predator back there what did he mean by my pet inside me"

"we do not know ourselves but your Hokage told us that it is a demon sealed within you from birth I believe h called it "the Kyuubi" Naruto was floored he had never suspected anything like this and the sudden truth hurt

"So I really am a demon"

"NO you are not the demon you are its jailer someone who has from birth protected his home without even knowing it and those ungrateful fools who harmed are the real demons

"Thank you elder"

"Now every hunter has a motivation for his training whether it is to stay alive or to see another sun rise on antiga prime and I believe I have found you motivation with that the screen came to life to show the picture of Hinata

"You bastard are you threatening that if I don't do the training you will hurt her"

"No no that is not it at all why does everyone assume I am going to hurt her but more to the point do you have affections for her"

"Affections?"

"Um do you see her in a different light than to other girls?

"Huh?"

"DO YOU LIKE HER YOU REALLY ARE CLUELESS

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE BEEN CLEARER" a staring match ensued broken by Naruto "I like her but everytime I try to talk to her she either faints or runs away so I can't really say I "like" her but I do want to be her friend why?"

"well I have a little something that might change your perspective on her just a bit as the screen flashed again this time showing what appeared to be the Hokages office discretely videoed by a camera left behind from the elders visit as the screen watched the Hokage there was a knock at his door as Hinata Hyuuga walked in followed by a tall man wearing a white yukata and a grey jacket over his shoulders his piercing white eyes marking him a Hyuuga Naruto could only assume this was Hinatas father

"_You wished to see us..."_

Okay chapter two is up and i have some explaining to do

This story is a close replica of another story by another author who gave me permission to do his story my self since his hasn't been updated for a while

Now this story will have a 1500 word minimum on every chapter while SPBFAS will only have 1000 word per chapter minimum so these may take a bit longer but i am working off a template so i might actually be faster

The order ofchapter additions shall change evry update so if i updated SPBFAS last time expect something here and vice versa

Now my excuses for being late to update

Number 1: we had the flu at work and i was one of the few people to not get it so i was working a lot of over time

Number 2 : i have had a severe case of writers block lately

Number 3 : my internet has been down

Number 4 : my dog ate my drafts...LOL

See ya soon oh and also the next update will be her because i am on a roll


	3. Embarrassing Photos And Addmisions

Chapter 3

"You wanted to see us lord Hokage?"

"Yes Hiashi and you can pull the stick out of your ass we are alone."

"I have no such pole in any of my extremities."

"Is that so then..." the Hokage pulled a photo from his robe but held it so that the back faced the guests "you won't mind if I show this little photo to your daughter." Hinata could only see on the back the words 'graduation party Hiashi.'

Hiashi seemed to turn as pale as his eyes but kept up his cool demeanour "you're bluffing." but the Hokage had all ready started to turn the photo around before the great lord of the Hyuugas' who expected respect with every step he took suddenly wrapped himself around the Hokages legs with tears in his eyes "NO PLEASE DON'T SHOW HER IT'S TOO EMBARASING." but he soon realised his mistake as the photo slipped from the Hokages hand right in front of Hinata to show...

A smiling young man with unruly black hair pale eyes and a strong resemblance to Neji with his arm draped across the shoulder of another young man easily recognisable as the fourth Hokage each of them had a sake cup in their hand and a wide smile on their face.

"w-what's embarrassing a-about t-this father?"

"That was a dirty trick lord Hokage."

"It's called a bluff and it worked." An evil grin on his face.

"Can I at least have the real photo?"

"No" Hiashi stood straightening his clothes and muttering something about drinking less sake before kneeling before Hinata.

"Hinata I am sorry for the way I have treated you the last few years but I could not show who I truly am to the clan otherwise someone might see as recklessness and a reason to have me removed from leadership."

"Hiashi don't you remember what Minato told you when you were given the position of clan head."

"I think the photo you are currently blackmailing me with is proof that I would be incapable of remembering much."

"He told you a harsh face among those with a knife will keep you alive but a smiling face to keep your friends and family happy will give you a reason to live"

"Humph Minato always did give good advice and I missed out on the most important lesson he ever gave me all right Hinata if you ever want to talk and for me to not have a stick up my ass just ask."

"Y-yes father thank you."

"Now lord Hokage what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

"I am sure you heard the strange roar from earlier well that was caused..." and so the Hokage went into a detailed account of the nights events at the end both Hyuugas' were wide eyed and open mouthed of course the Hokage omitted the mentioning of Hinatas' possible role of encouragement for Naruto.

"Now Naruto will be returning in 6 years as the leader explained to me in the alley-"

"n-no lord h-Hokage the leader left before-" Hinata attempted to pass her disagreement as a cough but neither ninja were fooled.

"Don't worry Hinata we both know about your many hours of following Naruto around but tell us why do you do it what makes Naruto special?"

"Naruto is one of the kindest boys I know if not the kindest I remember one time he helped me...

(Flashback 4 months)

A little Hinata Hyuuga was sitting in the play ground all the other kids keeping their distance from the girl not taking the chance she wasn't the stereotypical Hyuuga with a stick up her ass but three 10 year old boys decided she was.

"Well well well if it isn't the perfect Hyuuga princess" Hinata knew these boys they would always follow her and tease her.

"Oh maybe not so perfect boss." this kid will now be referred to as lackey number 1

"Why is that?"

"Well boss..." spoke up the last in the trio who shall be lackey number 2 "apparently the perfect princess got herself captured by an enemy ninja right in her own home."

"Yeah..." lackey number 1 "and her dad had to save her maybe she isn't so perfect after all." Hinata could feel her face heating up and her eyes beginning to water but the boys weren't finished

"you know I heard that rumour too but I heard something really juicy along with it apparently the kidnapper was an envoy from rock village and since he was killed the Hyuuga had to kill her uncle to make them happy." the "boss" knew this would get her going and it certainly did as the unshed tears began to flow like a river "you know maybe your father should run away while he has the chance after all those around you seem to die."

"You're right boss after all her uncle died because of her screw up and even her mother was affected by her curse"

"Yeah she isn't a perfect princess she is only a cursed princess."

"Cursed princess"

"cursed princess." and the boys continued the chant of insults even as Hinata wept from remembering her mother lying in her bed having trouble breathing from her sickness and the chant would have kept going too if not for lackey number 2 being punched with a solid right hook effectively knocking him out.

"leave her alone you little pricks." the right hook belonged to a small blonde haired boy in a black top and orange pants who had quite the angry look on his face.

"oh you are dead punk." and so a scuffle between the boy and the remaining bullies ensued which only ended when the hero was grabbed in an sloppy arm lock by lackey number 1 which was used by the boy to pull him over head right on top of his boss the evidence that this kid a stronger fighter than the bullies convinced the boss ordered a full retreat he needn't have to as his lackeys were already gone crying for their mommies as soon as they were out of sight the mystery boy fell back exhausted

"a-are you a-all right?"

"I should be asking you that those were some pretty harsh words."

"Worst part is they were true"

"NO they weren't don't let that get in our head what rank was the envoy?"

"Jonin"

"So you couldn't stop him no matter what you do no one at our age can beat a Jonin and how did your mother die?"

"Cancer."

" well then she died because of an unfortunate disease that had nothing to do with you, you are not cursed you are perfect." naturally the being called perfect by a boy gave Hinata quite the blush but the blush was interrupted by the approach of a big man with the boys from earlier still in tow "you better go."

"W-why?"

"This guy probably didn't get the whole story I will explain it to him but just in case things get dicey you had better get home."

"o-okay." as she got up to leave she knew that if she didn't get his name she would regret it forever so her stutter even more evident thanks to her nerves she asked"w-whats y-your n-n-n-name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and you?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." and so she went to the edge of the clearing because the man coming towards Naruto seemed to be angry for more than just his sons humiliation and it was incredibly obvious when he backhanded Naruto hard enough to get him on the ground the man then held Naruto down with a knee on his chest giving his arms plenty of free space to punch.

And punch he did as for ten minutes he continuously punched Naruto a stream of insults flowing non-stop all of them vaguely describing Naruto as a demon Hinata did not know why the man was hurting him so but one thing was certain she needed to know who this boy really was.

(End flashback)

Hinata had on her face that faraway look and Sarutobi saw his chance.

"So you would say you love him?"And before Hinata could properly think a coherent thought about Naruto she answered.

"yes." realising what she had just said she promptly turned red then scarlet then back to red before finishing in a nice fuchsia and the constant changing of blood pressure promptly caused her to faint.

"you will have to train her in private to deal with this Hiashi if she has trouble admitting it here imagine what it would be like if she actually confessed to Naruto"

"now that would be funny plus I have 6 years so it can't be too hard I just hope that Naruto will be all right"

"He will be fine" and so after a few more minutes of idle banter and one more unsuccessful attempt at begging for the mysterious picture the Hyuugas returned home leaving the Hokage to work the night away.

YEAH

Sorry I took so long to update anyway read review vote and of course ENJOY


	4. The Return

Chapter 4

Back in the predator ship Naruto was to say the least shocked after having watched the recording.

"Are you crying?" the leader asked after seeing that Naruto was indeed crying.

"OF COURSE NOT." Naruto rubbed furiously at his eye only for the tears to fall faster. "I guess I just always tried to make everyone in the village love me and I ignored the one person in the village who did love me shows how smart I am."

"Then you will just have to make it up to her when you get back."

"Yeah I will be strong for her thank you elder." that night many saw a strange blue comet flash across the sky but only three knew what it really was

(6 years later) (Hokage office)

As the third Hokage sat watching the sky he reminisced all the things that had seemed to go missing from the village in Narutos absence it was quiet, the village was relaxed but as he watched the sky he saw that same blue flash from 6 years ago he knew things were going to get very very lively around here but he didn't care he just grabbed his hat and headed towards the village gates.

(Predator ship)

As he watched the planet beneath him rotate Naruto couldn't help but feel oddly insignificant compared to it no matter how hard he trained he would never be able to match its strength it was an almost humbling feeling .

"It's almost time shortstuff." and so a humbling feeling was interrupted by an annoyed feeling as Naruto once again listened to his clan brothers pet name for him.

"Come on Swiftknife you know you are supposed to call me "Redblade" after all I passed the trials and have been given my official Yautja name."

"Yeah I know but you will always be my little Shortstuff." Naruto was peeved ever since he had arrived at the ship Swiftknife always made fun of him especially his diminutive size compared to his clan brothers but at the same time he always watched out for Naruto and made sure the other predators treated him with the respect he deserved and even with the difference in species and age they both thought of each other as brothers closer than blood.

"Now remember Naruto you are still going to have me around as well as two other Yautja just in case you run into trouble."

"You mean if I run into a certain sword that is sharp." in keeping with the clan tradition Naruto had not outright spoken the bad bloods name.

"Naruto remember he always was delusional and disrespected the true traditions."

"But I can't help feel that he would still be here if not for me."

"And that would be bad? He believed in ruling the weak and eventually would have brought his delusion to fruition if his hatred of you did not force him away." Naruto still remembered the night well the night he had realised how different he really was from his brothers.

_(Flashback)_

_A small Naruto was lying in the bed his prone shape outlined by the sheets that covered his small frame and little did the boy know who was watching him. _

_It was the predator from before the one who was called Sharpsword he watched the covers with contempt such a small weak frame such a pathetic creature could not hope to match swords with a real Yautja._

_but then again he would never get that chance as he extended his wrist blades to their maximum length and stabbed the prone figure right through until it hit the underside of the bed with a resounding CLANG but Sharpsword was not concerned with the noise that had surely roused a few of his brothers it was the lack of blood even if Sharpsword had hit the heart and stopped any sort of heartbeat there would still be a small amount leaking out. _

_But all that came was a puff of feathers._

"_huh wassat" Naruto had woken up even though he knew he was surrounded by allies he could not let habits die hard so he had placed his pillow under the covers and hid in the cupboard this was his oldest trick but always his favourite since the ninja would just stab and run hoping not to get caught by any ANBU in the area._

_But a predator was different he knew all the hiding spots in every room on this ship and there was only one where Naruto could be so Sharpsword ripped the doors to the cupboard off the hinges to show Naruto._

"_Nice trick." Sharpsword heard the hurried footsteps as his brothers ran to Narutos room leaving him little time "since you and I are about to be intruded upon I won't be able to skin you alive but I will tell you this no matter how much you train no matter how much you adapt you are not one of us" while he had spoken he had disconnected the breathing tubes in his mask and threw it across the room so the boy could see the monstrous face before him._

_The only thing similar between him and it were the eyes but all else was different the teeth were bared to see surrounded by four sharp fangs the skin that could be seen was a pasty yellow the brow prominently forward with sharp spikes along the edges of his eyes just behind those spikes sprouted dreadlock like tentacles adorned with rings of status but taking pride of place in the centre of his forehead was a T this T was not connected as most T's were it was split and curving and burned into the skin._

_All thoughts of staring left Naruto as Sharpsword turned and ran at Narutos window at the same time as his door burst open to reveal Swiftknife his wrist blades extended too late to capture Sharpsword as he smashed through the window to land in the cockpit of a shuttle that had been cloaked from the view of all the ship quickly shot away in a flash of blue the only reason Naruto hadn't been sucked out with him was the fact that Swiftknife had held him down but Naruto would not have noticed still reeling from the revelation-"_

(End flashback)

"OW." Swiftknife had pinched Naruto HARD. "What was that for?"

"You told me to not let you think about him so I stopped you thinking about him."

"I meant shake my shoulder and say "don't think about him" not pinch my arm with those pincers you call hands."

"Well then fine you majesty and just so you know _sir_ we have arrived at your transportation." and Naruto turned to see the one transport he hated most.

"no- NO SWIFTKNIFE PUT ME DOWN" despite the 6 years of training Naruto had received he could not yet beat Swiftknife in a grappling contest so when his brother had suddenly picked him up under his arm like a package to be delivered he could not do anything about it but that would not be a problem as he was suddenly placed unceremoniously inside a pod that seemed to be made for one thing only dropping and so hatch closed, prisoner/passenger inside Naruto was sent back to earth

(On the ground)

the third Hokage felt more than heard Narutos arrival thanks to the great vibrations but the boy was easily located by the giant crater his vehicle had left behind and as the hatch opened Hiruzen could not wait to hear sweet little Naruto and his even sweeter voice.

"DAMMIT SWIFTKNIFE NEXT CHANCE I GET I AM RIPPING YOUR MASK OFF AND SHOVING IT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOUR SKULL WILL BE PROTECTING IT." yep sweet as always.

Naruto suddenly rose from the strange vehicle almost ghostlike but what wasn't ghostlike was his sudden trip and fall from the pod leaving the Hokage wondering if they had taught him anything.

"no matter what I tell them humans actually suffer from vertigo especially if they re-enter a different an atmosphere with a lot more oxygen than usual and I keep telling them to send me down in a shuttle but OH NO they just have to send me on the rollercoaster ride from hell-oh hi old man it's been a while." the Hokage was rather surprise by Naruto taking notice of him but what was really surprising was what he was wearing.

his chest was covered with thick plate armour with what seemed to be a necklace of skulls around his neck, none of them human, the same armour could be found on his legs, underneath the armour was a ninja mesh and the only thing for decency was a loincloth that seemed to be barely there but the mask certainly caught their attention, though the overall shape was the same as the other predators the front was purely flat except for lines etched so finely into the mask they barely seemed there but when they were seen they showed the face of a smiling fox, no one knew what he was smiling about but _it wasn't good_ thankfully Sarutobi only had to look at the mask for a while as Naruto pulled his breathing tubes and removed the mask to show a long blonde fringe just about hiding the bright blue eyes but not the brilliant smile beneath them in fact apart from the fringe the only difference to Narutos face was a strange T on Narutos cheek that seemed to have been burned into the skin.

"Did ya miss me?"

**And so another chapter done and what is this a plot against Naruto big surprise there (yes that was sarcasm)**

**Anyway sorry for the description it isn't the best ever written but it is the best i can do so be gentle in your comments about my descriptions and yes I KNOW my fullstops and other punctuation marks don't exsist no need to tell me since if you tell me i will just pt it in a filing cabint labelled shit i all ready know (sorry if this seems rude but it had to be said)**

**By the way for those of you who don't quite get what i mean these predators don't rule they are nomadic and only hunt the strong that is theyre life and theyre tradition or so i believe**

**And once read review vote and enjoy **


	5. Better Men

Chapter 5

"Not as much as you might think."

"Ouch."

"Just kidding Naruto it has been far too quiet without you." Naruto was quick to smirk evilly.

"Well you can be sure things are going to be _very_ different."

"Go slow Naruto ease them into it."

"Don't worry old man all i am going to do is a little paint and maybe a few pills here and there nothing too big." and the lord Hokage believed him as he led him back towards the village.

How wrong he was.

Hinata Hyuuga was watching the sky in the backyard of the Hyuuga manor when the blue streak from 6 years ago passed right over head.

"And so the blonde knight returns to claim his princess" Hinata turned to see her father the stoic mask gone.

"I hope he takes notice this time around."

_How could he not_ Hiashi thought as he observed his daughter sliding down from her perch.

Hinata was clad in her daily attire namely a veryskin tight backless and sleeveless shirt completly black with black jean shorts a kunai holster on her right thigh above metal kneegaurds just above a pair of ninja shoes.

But it wasn't just her clothes that had changed she had devolped a body that was most definitely not appropriate for a twelve year old, hiashi had caught one too many boys from the ninja academy sneeking peeks at her and looking away when they saw the lord of the hyuugas glaring at them with a look that could kill and this body was not only good at catching the eyes of these boys it was good for kicking their asses with, in the six years since Naruto had left Hinata had done a u-turn in her training going from the meek and innocent little girl to a little banshee who was quickly advancing towards top girl in the academy she had almost beaten Neji in a spar earlier in the week but wasn't quite strong enough to beat him yet but she was well on her way.

Her confidence had certainly returned since her stutter was now non-existent and she had not twiddled her fingers in years.

"I just doubt i could take it if he didn't." and the confidence was slipping now of all times.

"Sweetheart if he dosen't notice you he will be blind and i am sure he cares about you after all very few people ever cared for him but you did so trust him and i am sure he won't let you down now come on its time for bed." Hiashi had done his job well Hinata was reassured and headed toward her room but not before giving her father a tight hug.

Thus ends a perfect father daughter moment if it wasn't for the pale eyes that watched the pair or the dark mind that worked behind them.

Naruto stood atop the Hyuuga manor admiring his handy work of the Hokage monuments, none of the faces were changed but to the right of the fourth Hokage was a painted and crudely drawn Naruto with his trademark grin, the words "coming soon" written above it, of course many people will have little time to admire them since all the people who had abused Naruto would find their water spiked and not with alcohol, the pills that Naruto had told the Hokage about would cause a bout of diareha that would put all others to shame little will the people realise that their plumbing has been rigged with motion sensors which will first sense them entering the toilet but when they try to go out the toilets and all of its previous contents would shoot right back at the hapless victim.

Nothing too serious.

"And who might you be young man?" Naruto had been so busy envisioning stone faces and regurgitating toilets that he had not noticed a sternlooking man with long black hair, white eyes and the chiselled looks of a clan elder Naruto quickly recognised him as Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinatas father.

Just perfect he is trying to surprise his hopeful girlfriend romantically and he gets caught by the father just perfect luckily he knew Hiashi was quite laid back as shown when he removed a roof tile to reveal 2 bottles of sake and a cup which went unused as he skulled at least half in one go.

"Uh i'm Naruto Uzumaki-"

"Ah yesh my daughtersh knight white." do not drink half a sake bottle in 2 seconds lesson learned. "Well i ashk you what the bloody hell ish wrong with my family?" okay awkward question that could very well earn him a smack from a clan that is known by killing with a smack.

"Uh well-"

"I'll tell you what the hellsh wrong with my family they only care about getting their pathetic shtick filled assh on the head sheat that i don't even want and how do they plan to do that well just read this and everything will be clear." sure enough he held out a form whose top read "arranged marriage notice" stapled to the top was a napkin with writing on it

As Naruto read and his mouth dropped Hiashi replayed in his head last afternoons disastrous meeting.

(flashback)

"W-what was that?" Hiashi was sitting at the head of his clans table surrounded by the clan elders usually he would have kept a stoic mask in front of these people but he had not been able to keep it on after what he had been told.

"Did you not hear me well then let me tell you again the daimyos son is searching for a suitable wife we suggested your daughter and the son readily accepted so he will be around in two days to meet her." Hiashi knew of the son that they were talking about far too many knew about him he was seventeen and had already passed the Chunin exam not to mention having already gone through two divorces since the start of the year both wives having left spreading rumours of beatings and rape Hiashi knew that if he wanted Hinata to marry it would most definetily not be to a man like that.

"I protest this marriage was arranged behind my back without my approval and so cannot ensue."

"That is where you are wrong Hiashi." Hiashi hated this voice as much as a nail being drawn over a chalkboard it was the voice of his uncle the man had once been the leader of the clan but had been replaced by hiashis father after many counts of abuse and negligence of duty were filed he was always trying to get back into the top spot and he now though he had his way "for you see all it takes for an arranged marriage to go through is the agreement of a relative to the bride and groom i have accepted for Hinata and the daimyo has accepted for his son thus it is now official." Hiashi knew he was beat but then there was something in those words that seemed to be familiar to him arranged marriage where had he seen those recently...and then it hit him.

"But this marriage cannot go through as she is already betrothed to another." needless to say no one believed him "wait i have proof." Hiashi searched in his pocket for something and he pulled out his wallet and searching inside before triumphantly pulling out a small rectangle of cloth which he placed before his uncle.

"This is just a napkin with the words "i allow my firstborn to marry hiashis firstborn regardless of which way they swing and what they swing with signed Kushina Uzumaki." and it has been written as though she was drunk."

"She was." Hiashi spoke matter-of-factly.

"Do you honestly believe this counts?"

"It is all there an agreement a signature and specifics as to who they mean."

"But who is this first born of Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Well it has been 6 years since he left so i doubt you remember but his name is Naruto Uzumaki." this quite quickly gained a few shouts of protest which Hiashi dismissed with a wave of his hand, god it was good to be the boss "So i geuss both are null and void i mean its not exactly like they are going to fight for Hinata-" but Hiashi was interrupted by his uncle who took his chance.

"Excellent idea Hiashi a fight to the death to decide the better man it is perfect."

"Wait i never said anything about actually fighting i meant-"

"What's wrong are you a chicken Hiashi?"

"I ain't chicken." that showed him

"Good they meet in two days at the arena for the fight."

"Fine!" it wasn't till a bit later till Hiashi realised what he had just done and subsequently smaked his head against the wall.

(end flashback)

"So let me get this straight you and my mother agreed while drunk that me and Hinata would marry regardless of gender?"

"Yesh."

"And the Hyuuga council has arranged for her to be married to the daimyos abusive eldest son within a few minutes of learning that you actually care about her?"

"Thatsh right."

"And tomorrow i have to fight so that i can marry Hinata?"

"Yesh again Naruto i am-"

"Where's the arena?" Hiashi could not believe it this kid who had not seen the girl in years who was unsure of whether he was in love with her was wiling to fight TO MARRY HER.

Now that sounds like a far better man than anyone the council will ever suggest

"Itsh thattaway." unfortunately the great Hiashi Hyuuga overbalanced while indicating the direction and fell from the roof to land on the ground a few feet below leaving an odd shaped dent in the ground many servants heard the subsequent landing and helped him back towards his room sighing about this being the third time this month.

But Naruto did not care because now he could put his plan into action but that could wait he just wanted to sit here reading his mothers drunken scribble over and over again.

**Another chapter finished just so you know i am not actually sure how people act when drunk so i go with slurring sh's insted of s's and overall change of character**

**Read review vote and enjoy**


	6. Reunion

Chapter 6

Hinata Hyuuga woke to a strange smell it was a pleasant almost crisp smell when her eyes opened it was to an amazing sight strewn around the room were rose petals they were on the floor, over the dresser everywhere but strangely they were all white and on the wall in front of her was a wall of petals they were all held up on strings and were held together in the centre by a letter.

Hinata stepped out of her bed and when her foot touched the ground the floor glowed and the petals along the floor floated up surrounding her in a small tornado leading her to the wall flickering across her cheeks and tickling her shoulder blades it was only when she was within reaching distance of the wall that the petals placed themselves upon her palm and seemed to lift her hand to the letter taking the hint Hinata untied it allowing the curtain of roses to spread revealing a message.

"To the perfect princess." She opened the envelope.

_Hinata._

_I hope this letter finds you well for it brings you little good news. _

_I have returned this will be the little good you find in the letter but understand that for the past 6 years I have known of your feelings for me and have felt an incomparable feeling of guilt you have cared for me like no other but I have given you the same attention I would give a stranger._

_I am sorry and hope you will forgive me else the next few decades may be awkward._

_I have been entered into a contest against the daimyos son we shall fight in the arena tomorrow. the prize?_

_Your hand in marriage._

_This contest was made behind our backs but I promise you this sadist will not have you._

_We will meet at the academy for the final exams but don't look for me I wish to see what I have missed all these years._

_Forever yours Naruto Uzumaki Yautja._

Hinata could not believe it Naruto had only been back a day and already he had been entered into a fight for the right to marry her.

She shuddered to think of what he could achieve in a week.

Naruto stood atop the entrance to the ninja academy he watched every student enter with the keen eyes of a hunter analysing they're walks how they talk even who they were talking to now most would be creeped out by a his weird observations.

But then again being able to turn invisible can be quite useful in these sorts of situations.

He observed quite a few familiar faces.

Choji was stuffing his face even after 6 years Shikamaru was walking beside him with a yawn not far away.

Ino and Sakura were still competing at everything.

He found just about everyone save the one person who he really-

And then he saw her dressed in her shorts and t-shirt his jaw hit the floor and his eyes were wider than saucers she had grown and she had certainly changed her look but there was no mistaking that angelic face and those mother-of-pearl eyes.

It was Hinata this was the girl who has admitted to loving him for the past 6 years.

Naruto now felt like the luckiest guy on earth.

As the bell rung and Naruto got ready to head for class he spotted another familiar face.

Sasuke Uchiha and his stern face was an instant reminder of what Naruto and the Hokage would have to discuss.

Suddenly he didn't feel all that lucky.

Hinata walked in a broad smile on her face she felt the usual stares on her from the male populace but among them she felt another unique stare it wasn't just watching her figure but her movements and her face and she knew just whose stare that was.

"Yo Hinata" Kiba jolted her out of her thoughts with his usually loud greeting.

"Hello Kiba how are you?"

"WOOF." barked the small white dog perched on his head looking rather hurt at being ignored.

"and you Akamaru" Hinata was never sure what it was but Kiba always made her think of him as an overbearing older brother even on that day.

(Flashback 1 year ago)

"HINATA I REALLY LIKE YOU." Kiba shouted Hinata was glad he had insisted on talking in the training area at the edge of the academy or she would have had trouble handling the embarrassment "will you go out with me" ah the awkward silence what's not to love.

"Kiba I'm sorry but I don't like you that way you're more of an older brother than a boy friend to me." Kibas' look could only be described as crestfallen. "I'm sorry." for some reason he perked up at those words as though they proved she was sincere.

"Ah it's okay I mean we can't always have what we want."

"Thank you for understanding Kiba."

"But understand that any boyfriend you set your sights on has to prove to me that he can fight or else." Hinata could only sigh knowing that his way of a test would be a brawl to the bitter end even if she told him not to.

"I guess I can accept that."

"So who is the guy you _would _like as your boyfriend?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS."

(End flashback)

Eventually he had gotten her to tell him about Naruto and he knew full well that he would have returned today.

"So did anything exciting happen last night?"

"well let's see the boy I have loved since I was a kid has just returned from being trained in space for 6 years I have been arranged to be married to both the daimyos son and afore mentioned boy who are going to duke it out to decide which marriage will go through oh yeah and my dad fell off the roof drunk again what about you?" Kiba was quite shocked that this had all happened in one night.

"No nothing at all quite a boring night." Akamaru agreed.

"quite the story Hyuuga." spoke a rather snide voice from in front of the two "what's least believable is that someone would actually fight to be married to you." Sasuke Uchiha was lounging back in his chair acting the perfect untouchable prince that he is.

"Watch it Sasuke." Kiba threatened.

"or what dog boy." the encounter would have eventually escalated into a fist fight but Iruka entered with his clipboard the two shut up and sat down but before Iruka could begin there was a knock at the door Iruka went to answer as Sasuke whispered "is this your prince charming I wonder?"

But when Iruka opened the door it was to an empty hallway Hinata was crestfallen and Sasuke was ready with his insults.

"like I said just a story I mean who would want to marry an ugly stick like-" THWACK before he could finish his sentence Sasuke found a ceremonial dagger straight in front of his eyes quivering from the force at which it had been thrown but when Sasuke turned to where the dagger was supposedly thrown all he saw was the wall.

"Let me make this clear." a voice boomed. "Anyone who insults hurts abuses or in any way makes Hinata-hime uncomfortable..." Naruto turned off his cloak to show he was squatting on top of Sasukes desk his wrist blades extended to their maximum length to fall just short of neutering Sasuke. "will not get off lightly."

"LEAVE SAUSKE ALONE!" this sentence was screeched simultaneously by the entire (save one) female populace of the classroom.

"Shut up." Naruto released a wave of killing intent so thick the afore mentioned populace were frozen stiff. "you know if half of you had spent as much time on your training as you did on little Sasuke here than some of you might be able to fight Hinata and actually provide her with a bit of a challenge but I guess its too late for that now isn't it."

"All right who are you?" Naruto had completely forgotten about Iruka sensei that had drawn his kunai ready for a fight.

"Oh my apologies." Naruto reached up and removed his breathing tubes before placing his mask on his belt. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka put his kunai back and welcomed Naruto back to the class.

But before he took his seat he walked right up to Hinata lifted her chin towards him and gently placed his lips upon hers long enough to leave most of the girls in the class hot under the collar and when he pulled back he said loud enough for all to hear "Hinata Hyuuga I really like you and would love to be your boyfriend." with confidence Hinata stood and grasped his face on both sides and kissed him back now leaving Naruto hot under the collar.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." and so he took his spot on the other side of Hinata in quite a daze.

"OI HOLD IT!" Sakura shouted. "Iruka sensei isn't it rather unfair that Naruto gets to take the ninja exam as his first lesson while the rest of us had to train for years to get here." Iruka was calm with his rebuttal.

"Naruto is a special case he was trained elsewhere but undertook the same curriculum as the rest of you and the Hokage has allowed him to partake in the test thus he will be part of a squad and can be considered a ninja candidate now if there are no more interruptions." he glared at Naruto and Sakura. "we will begin the test..." and so the process began with one person going to the test area returning with either a leaf headband or a look of disappointment during that time Naruto had been re-introduced to Kiba both of them earning a smack on the head from Hinata when they did not recognise each other but quickly they remembered the many times they had snuck out of class together and soon they were reminiscing like old men on porch chairs.

The test passed quickly for many and before anyone realised it Hinata was gone and taking it seeing his chance Kiba whispered in Narutos ear. "Listen up and listen well if you hurt Hinata in any way shape or form I will personally cut your throat and piss down your neck." Kiba was glaring menacingly at Naruto with Akamaru growling his agreement.

"Don't worry if that ever happens I will willingly let you because that is the day I am insane." it was an odd agreement but an agreement nonetheless but other than that moment the two joked and laughed waiting for Hinata to return.

Hinata eventually did return a shiny new headband wrapped around her waist and a smile spread across her face Kiba was next leaving the two a few moments to share the memories that they had both missed in each other's absence before Kiba returned his new headband wrapped snugly around his forehead and now soon it was Narutos turn and strangely it felt like all eyes were following him. He couldn't think why.

Naruto stood before Iruka sensei and Mizuki sensei Naruto recognised the fake smile that Mizuki wore to hide his stinging hatred but Naruto now mature far beyond his years could strip that smile to see the pointless hatred.

"Naruto to pass this test you will have to create two clones." Mizuki was confident he could rely on his plan to trick Naruto to go through after all 6 years ago the kid could not even do a transformation properly and it would take a miracle for him to-

POOF in an instant two perfect clones appeared on either side of Naruto all of them with his trademark grin thus leaving Mizuki relying on plan B and Naruto with a brand spanking new headband.

Hinata and Naruto walked hand in hand just walking and enjoying the moment.

Or they would if not for the constant glares and mutterings of the villagers 6 years and the grudge held against Naruto had not changed at all a few were bold shouting out their indignations other were more subtle by giving him the bird behind his back but Naruto wondered how long before someone goes too far.

"DEMON!" another bold villager the 8th since they had left the academy and knowing that there were many fingers raised behind his back served to rather dampen his spirits.

"Ignore them Naruto." Hinata gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Just because you have been trained by aliens who were able to kill 2 fully trained ANBU does not make you a demon." Naruto realised something.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" Hinata asked confused and Naruto knew that she did not know about the Kyuubi he had a choice tell her about the beast and risk losing her love or lie to her and...No already he knew his answer to lie to a woman was not the way of the Yautja.

"I have something to tell you but not here follow me." he jumped away letting go of her hand it was quite a few minutes before he finally stopped in the middle of an alley one that Hinata had visited many times. "This alley was the place that my brothers saved me you were right over there." he pointed to the very spot she had been watching from. "Watching as those guys beat me with that same look of confusion you had when we first met." HE KNEW she was sure she was out of his line of sight at that time. Maybe she needed to work on her stealth more. "You were the first person to watch without a look of hatred towards me I think that was the first time that I really thought I had a friend and now I may just lose you."

"Naruto what's going on?" Hinata was scared and backed away a step

"12 years ago the Kyuubi attacked the village now most kids were told that it was killed this was a lie. The Kyuubi was sealed inside a small baby barely a few hours old. That baby was me." Naruto was expecting many things from Hinata he expected her to call him a liar or maybe a demon, he expected her to run away as fast as she could but she did one thing that he did not predict.

She ran up to him and hugged him kissing his cheek like it was the most natural thing in the world and whispered.

"So?" she truly did not care it was a great feeling to know that it did not bother her. "in my eyes that just makes you even more amazing."

"thank you Hinata" and all to soon his wrist blade told him what time it was "DAMN I'm sorry Hinata there is something I have to take care of but I promise to be back as soon as I can" giving her a quick kiss on the lips he jumped away towards the Hokage tower.

When Sarutobi had sat down in his desk chair he had not expected many things to happen besides his secretary brining more paperwork and the last thing he expected was to find Naruto sitting across from him.

"What is it Naruto you seem troubled" indeed he did he almost seemed sickened to look at the old man.

"We need to talk."

"What about?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

**Finally I am finished **

**Reasons for lateness**

**I made a new story that I thought needed a 5000 word starting chapter because I can't decide if I should discontinue it or not (vote now)**

**And no doubt you have realised that this chapter was 2500 words rather than the traditional 1500 from now on every chapter of every story will have the 2500 word minimum **

**To all those hoping for the fight between Naruto and the daimyos son to be in this chapter I am sorry and I will try to get in as much of the fight as I can in the next chapter but no guarantees **

**Also recently I found the Web Layout button in word that actually shows the proper screen for the internet so I will be going back and reviewing all other chapters of all other stories to make sure they are set out properly meaning don't expect an update for a while**

**Read, Review, Vote and Enjoy**


	7. Battle Of Morals

Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower resisting the urge to puke at first the reason for his urge was from what he had learned in the tower but as he stepped out the wind shifted and he had another reason to vomit

From the looks of things all the people that Naruto had got revenge on had gotten wind of Naruto being in the Hokage tower and luckily Naruto was down wind of them so he had an early warning of the mob coming after him so he did what any sane person with a mob stinking of shit would do.

He ran like hell.

Eventually he found himself on the outskirts of the village before he could breathe fresh air again he realised he was standing by an old hut and he also noticed that the stars were coming out and he was about to head back home when Naruto noticed something.

Or more specifically someone.

it was Mizuki he was kitted out for war three giant shuriken on his back and a giant scroll the size of Naruto in his arms but he wasn't alone with him was a man much younger than him but exuded a far more superior presence his cheeks were sunk inwards like his fathers and his hair was as deep black as his father's as well but what solidified the identity were the two wedding rings he wore around his neck on a chain like trophies this was Yuruka Senkashi the fire daimyos son and Narutos opponent for tomorrow.

"then it is agreed" he even had that slimy voice all corrupt politicians seemed to have "I provide safe passage out of fire country you deliver the scroll of sealing to Orochimaru and we both share the rewards he will most certainly provide including a full induction as a sound shinobi, deal?" he held out his hand.

"deal." Mizuki gripped his hand firmly taking from it another scroll this one far smaller inside Mizuki would most likely find border papers "still sure you won't come with me now?"

"It's not a question on if I want to or not my father arranged a fight for the right of marriage to some Hyuuga whore and if I don't attend he will probably lock the country down before we are even close to the border but still having one night as husband and wife can't be too bad…for me at least." the two exchanged a few pleasantries before heading in separate directions Mizuki for the border and Yuruka for the village

Naruto wanted to rip both their heads off and he knew he would get the rotten kid tomorrow but for now there was Mizuki.

It had finally happened Mizuki had broken free of that pathetic village he was on his way to lord Orochimaru.

He was on his way to power.

But these dreams of strength were cut short as he felt a piercing pain in his stomach actually it wasn't just one pain it was two separate feelings of pure agony Mizuki had trouble seeing what was causing his agony in fact everything in front of him seemed to be rather blurred but then the blurs were erased in a haze of electricity to reveal a grinning fox.

And Mizuki knew he was in trouble.

(The next day)

The stadium was filled to breaking point everyone was anxious to see the 'demon child' get his ass kicked by the daimyos son only a select few knew whose posterior would get the real bruising but right now those select few were worried for Naruto was quite late this brought a myriad of different thoughts to many different people.

"_looks like an easy win for me but by the look the prize is giving me she will be a difficult wife gooood I love a fighter." _Hinata did not like the look Yuruka was giving her one bit and she couldn't help but feel her resolve waver under his stare but her doubts were washed away as the entire arena with its whisperings mutterings and chatterings was drowned out by a thunderous roar the likes of which the leaf village hadn't heard for 6 years the roar was a challenge to those who would fight against the roars owner and a warning to those that won't.

Unfortunately it was only a recording and for Naruto that was disappointing but it would suffice as he dropped his cloak to reveal him standing right where he was supposed to be in full armour and weapons making for an impressive sight as Naruto removed his mask the villagers seemed to snap out of a trance and began their taunts jeers and boos but Naruto just ignored them so he could blow a kiss to Hinata.

"Stop flirting with the prize moron." Naruto hated this kid already.

"Hinata is not a prize she is a human being and she will never belong to you."

"oh great I get a preacher who sounds just like my little brother for an opponent do me a favour if you are going to start a speech of the equality between the sexes give me ample warning before hand." Naruto really hated this kid but he had no time as the referee a sickly man by the name of Hayate called them to attention in the centre but before he could begin the introduction of the fight Yuruka raised his hand and his voice.

"wait a minute he is wearing futuristic armour and weapons how can I be expected to match that?" the civilian population shouted their agreement while the ninja population only shook their head in disgust that a Chunin didn't know the basics of being a ninja namely the fact that eventually you will meet someone with superior technology than you but you must still overcome it many were surprised when Naruto without protest removed his mask and allowed it to drop to the ground before moving on to the wrist blades.

"we Yautja when challenged one on one will reduce ourselves so we are equal to our opponent lest we lose our honour thank you for reminding me." as the wrist blades dropped everyone in the arena could have sworn the earth shook just a little and when the chest piece dropped the arena trembled under the force of the impact and the armour sank into the ground to a depth of at least a foot before it stopped Yuruka was the first to recover from the shock and said what everyone else was thinking.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto looked at Yuruka, to the armour and back to Yuruka.

"Weighted clothes." he said it in the perfect 'can't you tell' kind of voice that a certain spandex wearing ninja would call unyouthfully hip.

a few minutes later and everyone had gotten over their shock (and fits of laughter) the referee stood between the two Yuruka was wearing his pristine clothes while Naruto was close to being arrested for indecent exposure since he only had boots a loin clothe and a fishnet body suit.

"Yuruka Senkashi and Naruto Uzumaki are you ready?" in answer Yuruka drew his sword from his back and Naruto pulled his ceremonial dagger from his boot. "begin."

Yuruka was quick off the mark and instantly showed his skills…..or lack thereof his stance was sloppy and filled with holes but his firm grip on his sword and speed told Naruto two things 1 the kid had focused all on attack in his training and 2 any instructors who had taught either told him he was doing everything right out of bribery or fear Naruto would not have been surprised if he heard that he had bribed many of his opponents to lose but still Naruto needed to focus he didn't want to lose just because he was being careless but he needn't have worried Yuruka was as sloppy in his attacks as he was in his defence he left many openings some possibly fatal if Naruto decided to act on them so Naruto waited for his chance and indeed it came as Yuruka overbalanced during a thrust showing his back to Naruto Naruto swiped with his knife hoping to wound him and cause enough pain to stop him from fighting.

But no when Narutos attack hit his enemies back instead of blood muscle and tissue all he saw was sparks and metal the little prick was wearing state of the art armour Narutos surprise was quickly taken advantage of by Yuruka catching Naruto across the thigh before Naruto could properly back flip away.

There was a chorus of applause as the 'demon' was hurt but only the ninja population shook their heads in disgust just because they don't always fight fair doesn't mean they are hypocrites.

But Naruto did not let his disadvantage or injury slow him down as he charged back at Yuruka the two swapped blows for a full 3 minutes neither giving an inch before they separated.

"HAH is that all if I didn't know any better I would say you were taught by monkeys." few saw what happened next but the few that did described it as Naruto pulling back and throwing his knife at a force that made it all a blur it flew right over Yurukas shoulder to embed itself in the wall behind him "you know you're only embarrassing yourself more." CRASH the armour hidden beneath yurukas vest suddenly collapsed to the ground all its restraints cut with such expert precision that Yurukas skin and Chunin vest were still intact.

"you still didn't hit my head." Yuruka turned on his heel and went for Narutos knife and pulled…but failed to pull it out he went red in the face and still he failed to pull it out many people failed to understand why the oh so powerful Yuruka was struggling to pull a knife from a wall a simple task for any competent ninja.

But then again most ninja did not have Swiftknife pushing against the but of the knife while he was under his cloak and trying to hold back fits of laughter he let the knife go allowing Yuruka to fall under his own strength and roll for quite a number of feet before rising his face red from exertion and anger.

"need some help with any jars dear" Yuruka did not take Narutos joke lightly he roared and threw the knife with strength that did not match Narutos but was still strong for a Chunin and the aim was true flying straight for Narutos forehead and would have hit had Naruto not caught the knife by the handle.

Now most people would have naturally assumed that Naruto would take his knife with him when he charged at Yuruka but no he just dropped the knife and….disappeared he reappeared a moment later within Yurukas guard both arms extended and firmly planted in Yurukas chest with such force that he was thrown into the wall and stuck into his own indentation everyone winced as they heard a number of Yurukas ribs crack and saw him vomit blood like it was nobody's business.

"you are weak you ride on your fathers coattails and get your kicks from beating up weaker opponents even civilian women your brother has far better morals and thus will grow to be a far better man and ninja." Yuruka only spat at Naruto.

"morals what good are morals they earn you nothing they give you NOTHING power gives you everything money women fame everything you could ever want my brother will never understand that he will be too busy sniffing flowers or ranting about women and men being equal or some other pansy bullshit-"

"YOURE WRONG!" everyone was quite surprised by this voice and when everyone turned to see the owner of said voice they were even more surprised it was Hanabi Hinatas little sister but she wasn't done "Koujou is a real man rather than you, you limp dicked asshole." Hanabi suddenly realised what she had just said and had turned a deep shade of scarlet to match the little boy sitting beside the daimyo said daimyo was currently sharing a knowing look with Hiashi Hyuuga.

"like sister like sister both of them know the only way they will have power is if they whore themselves off to-" but Yuruka got no further as Naruto delivered a crushing blow to his throat forcing him even further back into the wall but he did not lower his leg or even remove it from his neck.

"so you think Hinata doesn't have any power why don't we prove him wrong Hinata?" she obviously agreed leaping from the stands with a graceful flip landing in a crouch her Byakugan active she walked till she was right in front of Yuruka in her clans famous stance Yuruka tried to struggle but Naruto kept his foot firmly pressed against his throat even as Hinata started attacking.

"8 trigrams 64 palms."

"2 palms."

"4 palms."

"8 palms."

"16 palms."

"32 palms." after she finished the 32nd hit she suddenly changed her aim she was aiming for _him._

"64 PALMS." many men in the audience suddenly looked away and shifted uncomfortably from sympathy pain even Naruto cringed _slightly _when Hinata finished he removed his foot and walked up to Hinata.

"You don't hesitate I like that." he kissed her cheek.

"Well it was still difficult to do."

"You don't need to show sympathy to someone like him." but Hinata ignored him.

"It was such a small target after all."

"ever heard of the term "kick a man when he's down."

"oh if you insist." she kicked Yuruka in the ribs eliciting just the slightest groan Naruto only turned to the daimyo so he didn't cause the poor man at Hinatas feet anymore any unintentional pain.

"My lord my people have a custom of taking trophies from the opponents we defeat normally I would ask for a head but I am sure an ear or even a finger shall suffice." Naruto bartered like a man at the market.

"NO take what you want this fight was to the death and if it is your custom then I have no right to oppose it." Naruto was surprised the daimyo accepted the custom after all this was his son but who was Naruto to complain.

"thank you my lord." Naruto took his wrist blades and reattached them before dragging Yuruka into the middle of the arena and extending his wrist blades he heard Yuruka give a pathetic squeak of fear but Naruto did not let that stop him as he thrust the blades through the mans neck before pulling with all his might ignoring the looks of horror on the villagers faces and the horrible squelching sound as the skin and muscle tore releasing the head Naruto typed in a command in his wrist blades and a recording of a predator roaring his strength to the heavens played out as Naruto held the head up towards the sky adding his own roar to the mix

Hinata impressed herself she did not feel sickened in the slightest by what her boyfriend had just did but instead ran up and kissed him flush on the mouth now most would expect that since Naruto was the hero of the story and had just killed an evil plaguing the land no one would be surprised if he received a round of applause but instead the only applause he got was a smattering of claps from the ninja population he had impressed with his skills which was quickly drowned by the roars of anger by the civilian population all of them were screaming for blood but they were soon silenced by a resounding voice.

"ENOUGH!" everyone fell silent as the daimyo commanded "this boy has done nothing wrong he was challenged to a fight to the death thus he had the right to kill my son status or not and if I hear anyone has harmed Naruto for this fight and its result those culprits shall be dealt with personally by me now Naruto Uzumaki as you are the winner of the fight I have little gift for you." he threw with quite a bit of skill a small box it landed right in Narutos hand and when he opened it he saw a small silver band with the purest diamond anyone had ever seen sitting on the top it was an engagement ring Naruto knew in an instant what to do he got down on one knee held the box to Hinata and asked.

"Hinata will you marry me?"

"yes." he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her and nothing could possibly ruin this one small perfect moment.

Not even Hanabi carrying on about cooties.

**Voila another chapter done now for those of you who want a demonstration of the attack Naruto used against Yuruka to send him into the wall watch the yamamoto vs. wonderweiess fight from bleach he named the attack dual bone and it kicked ass of course instead of being knocked into a wall wonderweiess was disintegrated into nothingness but I try not to focus on the details**

**Read Review Vote And Enjoy**


	8. Yautja Traditions And Romance

Naruto was walking on a high.

He had a beautiful fiancée on his arm a best friend by his side and a brand new trophy head on his belt.

What could be better?

He was receiving glares from the villagers but now they were smart enough to know insulting him would be a very bad idea.

"You know Naruto if you keep grinning like that the wind will change."

"Would that be so bad?" a scolding was well on its way but they were distracted by a pair of women walking towards them they drew the eyes of the men with their beauty and the women for the gossip they could bring.

They were both stunning to look at they both had on expensive clothes and jewellery they both had midnight blue hair only a few shades different between each other they both looked only 17 and 16 and both of them resembled Hinata so much they could have been sisters.

Now Naruto understood why Yuruka had picked Hinata.

They were the women Yuruka had divorced.

And they were walking right up to him.

"I am Konoka Suzunami." the taller and possibly older said

"And I am Matsuri Kudo." the smaller one said

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"yes." the two women surprised Naruto by enveloping him in a two way hug that almost squeezed the life out of him crying out thank you's Naruto turned blue from lack of oxygen before the women realised where they were and regained their composure.

"We wish to thank you for what you have done I know it sounds horrible but he truly was a cruel man." Konoka spoke.

"the only reason we even stayed with him is because he kept saying "if you don't stay I will just find a different bitch could you live with yourself knowing that someone else is shouldering the pain you couldn't." we both gave in eventually but thanks to you we don't need to worry." the two bowed low before him "if there is any way we could possibly reward you please let us know the fire daimyo was generous to us when we left his son"

"it's all right after all I got the best reward anyone could possibly receive" he kissed Hinata on the cheek the three exchanged a few pleasantries with the women telling him once more just how much the two were indebted to him before heading off. "Oh better go and clean up my apartment having not been there in years I would hate to imagine the state of it." Hinata and Kiba suddenly stopped walking and exchanged a sudden look of knowledge. "What's wrong?" Naruto kept on walking he was just around the corner of his home.

"Uh Naruto about your apartment." the group rounded the corner and Narutos jaw hit the ground what he saw before him was a sign in front of his apartment building:

**4 HOURS 80 RYO.**

**1 DAY 400 RYO.**

**1 WEEK SPECIAL.**

**GET A PENTHOUSE SUIT AND ANY GEAR YOU NEED TO BOROW EVERYTHING FROM LINEN SHEETS TO RIDING CROPS.**

**ONLY 3500 RYO!**

And the building behind the sign was nothing like the building Naruto remembered tall covered in tinted glass which was covered in neon tubes with the words "love" all over it.

The apartment building had been transformed into a love hotel.

"when you left many of the people wanted to celebrate they started by getting drunk then trashing your apartment one thing led to another and someone might have accidentally used a fire style jutsu and burnt the building down a few years later some wealthy business man might have bought the land to be built upon." Naruto was still looking at the change before him wondering if he would have to sleep on the streets again before something clicked.

"OOOOH MISS SUZUNAMI" he ran in the direction the girls from earlier had left.

Naruto once more tasted dirt as his jaw hit the floor.

Before him stood a large house/mansion it had a small pond out back five guest bedrooms as well as a master bedroom, Naruto suspected that to fill any baths in the house he would have to dry out a village well or two and the dojo behind it was said to be filled to the brim with every kind of practise weapon fake enemy and could withstand a small hurricane suddenly starting up in the middle.

Naruto now held onto the keys to the house still dumbfounded as the two women walked off with wide smiles on their faces.

"And they say they still owe you?" Kiba asked getting only a silent nod from Naruto "that will come in handy later."

The three friends walked into the house every surface was either white or cream coloured with the occasional splash of colour from a painting or flower it was a very beautiful house Naruto saw a small hot spring in one of the rooms.

"Hey guys you go on ahead? There is something I need to take care of."

"Okay where should we wait?"

"Living room I guess."

"Okay and where is that?" Naruto was about to tell him exactly where when he looked left there was a hallway that way he looked right there was the hot springs he looked behind and in front of him seeing more hallways and realising he hadn't the faintest clue the three agreed that Hinata and Kiba would search the house and Naruto would follow the two after he had finished in the hot springs Kiba and Hinata headed off while Naruto entered the springs and for some reason he felt like he was being watched and then he noticed the small outlines in the trees just outside his house.

He recognised the silhouettes as Sakura and Ino they had probably gotten curious during the match and decided to follow him and find out something to tell the other kunoichi so they could gossip the night away.

Well if they wanted info they were about to get a books worth.

He took the head of Yuruka from his belt and knelt near the edge of the spring he took his ceremonial dagger and carefully slid it beneath his scalp sawing it along so from top till bottom making a perfect strip of flesh and muscle leaving only a slightly stained circle of bone he moved onto the next strip he proceeded to take strips of flesh from the skull it was a bare skull with only a few small pieces of muscle left Naruto moved onto the spine griping it at its joint in the skull pulling and pulling until he heard the snap telling him the joint had been separated.

Sakura and Ino had been having trouble keeping their lunches in their stomachs as they witnessed Narutos very gruesome ritual ,Ino had retched when they heard the spine snap, but then they saw him take a small hook from his belt lined it up with the skulls nose and rammed straight up into the skull Ino fainted as Naruto began scraping around inside till he caught the brain and pulled it out Sakura was barely able to keep her lunch in but she kept preserving and witnessed Naruto place a small drop of a glowing blue liquid in the water the water bubbled and began to glow Naruto gently put the skull it the mix using the hook to keep a hold of it he seemed to count to three and pulled it out.

It was a perfect pristine white grinning skull all blood and remaining tissue was gone and it seemed to have been buffed to an almost mirror like shine Naruto put the skull back on his belt and seemed to murmur a prayer before stepping back inside his house Sakura went to follow him but her forehead seemed to hit solid air and for some reason she heard a strange clicking sound.

Naruto had just passed another spare bedroom when he heard a banshee scream he looked out a window in time to watch as Sakura carried Ino bridal style and seemed to run like her life depended on it, it was only after Sakura had left the property that Swiftknife started laughing hysterically and turned off his cloak.

"Did you really have to?"

"They were trespassing."

"Later on we are going to talk about your people skills." Naruto turned around and saw Hinata and Kiba standing in a doorway worried looks on their faces.

"Naruto is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Kiba asked the obvious.

"Then what the hell was that scream?"

"Oh, Swiftknife scared Sakura." Hinata and Kiba agreed that the information was sufficient.

Kiba and Hinata led Naruto to his living room Naruto was amazed at what he found there were two leather couches and two leather recliners each surrounding a large coffee table with three mugs of tea already in the centre the three took their cups of tea and sat down Naruto and Hinata took one couch with Naruto wrapping his arm around Hinata while Kiba slouched in the other and Akamaru curled up in one of the recliners the scene looked like something you would find in an old photo album.

"You know Naruto I think I should try the same training you did if it made _you _this strong I would probably be invincible."

"Are you saying you could do better dog boy?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Shorty." Naruto chuckled.

"I doubt you could beat a Xenomorph."

"Oh yeah and what is a Xenomorph?" Naruto looked past Kiba.

"Swiftknife could you show him one of your logs?" Kiba turned to look at who Naruto was talking to but there was no one there he didn't even smell anyone he turned back.

"who are you-" HISSSS right before Kiba was a large creature its body was closely resembled a human skeleton on its back was small hollow tubes it head was bulbous and very long the back of it reached its shoulder blades without effort and from its mouth sprouted a smaller mouth that snapped shut just a bit before Kibas nose

Of course this Xenomorph was only a hologram projected by Narutos wrist blades but the hologram was quite realistic so realistic in fact that Kiba seemed to be frozen in shock.

"That wasn't very nice Naruto."

"Oh he's fine aren't you Kiba?" Kiba just sat there mouth agape and eyes boggled no sound escaped from his mouth Hinata was getting worried.

"Kiba?" no response "oops I think I broke him."

"Naruto you had better snap him out of this or there will be hell to pay." Naruto stood up and walked up to Kiba waving his hand in front of his face without success Hinata cracked her knuckles there was only one thing Naruto could think of

"You know I didn't think I would have to use this for quite a while you know until we were old enough to drink." Naruto grabbed Kiba by the ears jerked his head from side to side before slapping Kiba on both sides of his face at once and FINNALY a response.

"OW!"

Naruto awoke the next morning and just thought of how good life was here he was in _his _king sized bed in _his_ new mansion and he was about to start on _his_ ninja journey.

Naruto stood up and had a nice hot shower and went to collect his gear when he suddenly noticed a small pile of folded clothes with a note on top at the foot of his bed.

The note read:

_Naruto._

_I am sure you have noticed that your outfit from the predators is gone now there is a very good reason for that I didn't want you to get arrested for indecent exposure as a minor._

_The outfit is durable and has the same cloaking capabilities as your old outfit and is just as heavy so you don't need to worry about your training and your brother Swiftknife was able to integrate your mask into your headband so all you need to do is pull it over your eyes and you will be like any other Yautja._

_Your brother also made your weapons ready to help you as a ninja instead of as a hunter._

_Yours sincerely Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage._

Naruto pulled on his outfit and instantly liked it he had on black shorts with legs that reached a bit past his knees his torso was covered with a black long-sleeved shirt that didn't close but underneath it was an orange t-shirt seemed like Swiftknife remembered Narutos almost fundamental need for orange on his outfits, getting him to wear the traditional dress of the predators was a challenge in itself.

But what really impressed Naruto was the weapons that Swiftknife had made strapped to both his thighs were a pair of plasma casters but these were hand aimed and fired but the lack of a guidance system allowed it to be able to recharge by itself endlessly (think AVP 2) he had also left a smart disk that was able to fit in a small pocket sewed into the back of his undershirt just above the shoulder blades so all he had to do was reach over his neck and he had it and Swiftknife had not forgotten the ever useful combi stick, on the back of his pants was a small magnetic system to hold it there in its closed state and was easy to reach for Naruto.

Overall he looked badass.

Naruto, Hinata and Kiba walked into the classroom ready to be assigned to their squads hopefully all the same everyone almost immediately turned and looked at Naruto obviously Sakura had obviously been gossiping about her run in with Swiftknife because of the fearful looks he was receiving from the classroom.

"Hey Sakura can I talk to you for a sec." Sakura was hesitant but eventually did join Naruto in the corner.

"Please put this in your ear." he held out a translator which Sakura refused.

"You expect me to put something in my ear given to me by a kid I have not seen in 6 years and recently had his freakish alien brother threaten my life for a small amount of trespassing? Yeeeeeah right!" she was sarcastic.

"look I could have you arrested for stalking and trespassing which is likely to keep you busy for the entirety of the day do you really want to ruin you perfect record over a simple task?" she considered for a small moment before placing the device in her ear "thank you, now Swiftknife." nothing happened for a few minutes "SWIFTKNIFE!" the alien Sakura had seen before suddenly appeared right behind Naruto looking away from Naruto, he seemed to be sulking.

"I still don't see why I have to apologize."

"Swiftknife we talked about this, if you want to be accepted as a superior life form you first need to work on your people skills this is the first step." Swiftknife gave a deep sigh before turning to Sakura.

"I am sorry for threatening you." Naruto wasn't satisfied.

"And?"

"And the threat about me ripping out your heart putting it on a bonfire and- dancing around it was just a lie we don't actually do that." privately Naruto and Swiftknife shared the same thought.

"_much." _Sakura smiled slightlybefore holding out her hand for a handshake.

"It's all right Swiftknife." Swiftknife looked at her hand before a light went off in his head.

"_ooh I have read about this." _he took her hand and twisted it so the back of the hand faced upwards before anyone could stop him he removed his breathing tubes and mask while everyone was transfixed with his sharp mandibles and spiked hair he leaned down and placed his lipless teeth to the back of her hand like a knight of old he stood back up and reattached his mask so it could hide his look of pride as Sakura went back to her group with a dazed walk that suggested she was walking on instinct.

Swiftknife turned back to Naruto who just had a look of horror on his face.

"What?" ignorance truly is bliss.

**Ah Swiftknife, always the romantic**

**The names Matsuri Kudo and Konoka Suzunami did come from the DS game bleach: the third phantom i am not all that good at names so i decided to just copy them**

**Read Review And Enjoy**


	9. Game Changers

Chapter 9

Iruka walked into the classroom to a very odd sight on one side of the room had Naruto sitting with Hinata and Kiba Naruto seemed to be arguing with thin air while at the other end of the classroom the entire female populace was rubbing a multitude of oils soaps and lotions into sakuras hand with a vengeance.

Iruka cleared his throat and everyone scrambled for their seats but the students near Naruto seemed to constantly look over their shoulders.

"welcome to your first day of your ninja life today you shall be sorted into 4 man squads 2 of your squad mates sit in this room one waits outside that one shall lead you and guide you for the next few years..." Iruka rambled on about preperations for ninja life for half an hour Naruto, Hinata and Kiba were nervous they hoped that they would all be in the same team but the odds were not in their favour "now the moment you have all been waiting for squad 1..."

"squad seven Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto perked up "Sakura haruno..." he turned to his pink haired teammate and she had the most incredible look of abject horror he had ever seen "...and Sasuke Uchiha" the look of horror disappeared to a look of pure happiness as though the mere mentioning of the name had turned hell to the garden of Eden Naruto was not as happy Hinata and Kiba reflected his feelings "your Jonin instructor is Kakashi Hatake who is currently...indisposed and shall arrive soon" Naruto was not any happier at Irukas hesitation on his sensei's current status but his heart lifted a little as Hinata gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"squad 8 Hinata Hyuuga..." Hinata suddenly griped Narutos fingers in a deathgrip that would have likely shattered the fingers of any civilian but Naruto ,with great personal training, kept his screams of pain in his head and the only sign of his pain was his flushed face "...Kiba inuzuka..." the tension eased enough for Naruto to take a breath "...and shino aburame." Naruto briefly looked at a boy in the back corner of the room he wore a grey coat three sizes too large with the collar turned up hiding the lower half of his face and his eyes were covered with sunglassesthe only exposed part of his face was his hair which was a light black Naruto couldn't pick him for strong or just weird he would find out later for now team 8's Jonin sensei arrived

She was a young woman wearing a vest of red and white with a similar skirt her eyes were a piercing and bright red but the fire like red did nothing to deter the male genin from admiring her full body she seemed to smile with recognition as she spotted Hinata but Hinata held onto Narutos hand for a few more seconds before walking out the door.

"squad 10 chouji akimichi, Shikamaru nara..." the two recently mentioned genin shared a smirk "...and Ino yamanaka" the smirk on shikamarus face disappeared and he muttered his trademark

"troublesome." a beared man wearing the standard Jonin uniform smoking a cigarette walked into the room looked at Ino chouji and Shikamaru individually before giving a curt nod the genin reluctantly stood up and left the room three by three the genin filed out until finally only Naruto Sakura and Sasuke remained and remained and remained...

(1 hour later)

...and remained.

Eventually Naruto decided to make use of his time he picked up a blackboard eraser and wedged it in the top of the doorway Naruto knew it was rather primitive for a prank but if Naruto was right about what was going to happen then it would be perfect.

"come on Naruto can't you act more your age?" Naruto just looked back at Sakura.

"i thought i was" Sakura never got a chance to respond as a man wearing the standard Jonin uniform walked in the lower half of his face was covered with a mask his headband was askew and covered his left eye and his hair was a bright silver with a style that seemed to defy gravity the eraser even seemed to bounce right off the same hair with a small puff of chalk the Jonin picked up the eraser as Naruto laughed histerically sakur laughed histerically in her head and Sasuke just grunted with indifference.

"well on first impression...i hate you."

When the students finally got over their damaged egos everyone convened at the top of the academy Kakashi leaned on the rails while his newly acquired students sat on the stairs.

"first off how about we get you introduced to each other?"

"how?"

"things you like, things you hate,dreams for the future, hobbies that sort of stuff."

"why don't you show us sensei."

"me? Well i'm Kakashi Hatake things i like and things i hate i don't feel like telling you that..." the genin let their face drop in disappointment "...dreams for the future, never really thought about it, i have many hobbies" as disappointed as the genin were they knew they were going to have to answer those questions properly so they could get on their new leaders good side "now its your turn why don't you start Naruto?"

"my name is Naruto Uzumaki Yautja i like my clan brother Swiftknife and training what i hate is when my brother teases me and anyone who thinks that the weaker a person is than you the worse you are allowed to treat him or her..." Sakura felt like she was beginning to hate Naruto just that little bit less and respect him a bit more "my hobby is collecting trophie heads..." and the hatred returns with that little reminder "my dream is to be the Hokage that way everyone will have to acknowledge my existence and realise that i am somebody important." Kakashi kept a nonchalant face on but in his mind he was smiling.

"_lucky the Yautja hasn't warped his mind too far but from what lord hokage told me he is lucky to have survived their training" _moving on "your turn pinkie." Sakura just beamed at her chance completely ignoring her new nickname.

"my name is Sakura Haruno what i like is...i mean the person i like..."she turned to look at Sasuke "maybe i should just tell you my dream" but all they got out of her seemed to be a shrill scream of joy.

"and what do you hate?" the response was immediate.

"NARUTO!" Naruto actually felt that the hate was partially justified he just hoped she would get over the hate soon since they were on the same team.

"and last but not least." Kakashi was talking about Sasuke and all eyes were on him.

"my name is Sasuke Uchiha i hate many things but i don't really like anything..." Sakura seemed rather disappointed in that "and what i have is not a dream because i will make it a reality i am going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone" everyone had their own looks that they gave Sasuke Sakura had hearts in her eyes and blushes on her cheeks the one eye Kakashi revealed was squinted in worry while Naruto could only look in pity.

"all right you all have unique and special characteristics and we will have our first mission tomorrow." Naruto gave a salute

"what kind of mission are we going to take sensei?"

"a survival exercise." needless to say the genin were not happy.

"you have to be kidding me!"

"we did survival excersises in the academy we were rather hopeful for something a little more exotic." even Sasuke gave Kakashi an annoyed glare.

"this is more than any normal test." Naruto was confused.

So what sort of test is it?" Kakashi looked away and chuckled darkly almost gleefully.

"hey whats so funny sensei?"

"well if i tell you, you aren't going to like it."

"oh come on Kakashi we can take whatever you have to throw at us."

"well in that case i think i should tell you that out of the 27 graduates of the academy only nine will still be genin after the test so this test has a 66 percent chance of failure and if you are part of the 66 percent that fail you will be sent back to the academy." needless to say the three faces before Kakashi fell with suprising symmetry "see i warned you."

"THATS CRAP why did we go through all the test and exams just to be sent back to the academy because of some bullshit test."

"what do you mean go back to the academy you were in space for the six years that we were being punished like workhorses."

"hey compared to the hell that is Yautja training the academy is a cakewalk." the two would have gone on arguing but Kakashi decided to intervene.

"the academy test was just to weed out those that had the potential to be genin from those that don't this test will will separate the people who have potential to be genin and those that are genin that is the way it is so stop bitching i suggest you bring your real kunai and shuriken we meet at 5 in the morning at training ground 6 until then you are dismissed oh and you had better skip breakfast you'll just throw it back up." with that Kakashi went up in a swirl of leaves leaving the three genin alone in a rather awkward silence which Naruto broke.

hey Sakura maybe we should try and get aquainted since we are going to be on the same team?"

"hell no." she turned to Sasuke "hey Sasuke maybe we should try and get awuainted since we are going to be on the same team?"

"no." Sasuke just walked down the stairs without another word with Sakura hot on his heels.

"maybe i should just go see Hinata?" he found Hinata sitting on a stonewall outside a restaurant with Kiba Akamaru and shino everything seemed normal Hinata smiling shino looking idiferent and Kiba blowing a fuse over something.

"DO YOU EVER SAY MORE THAN ONE WORD AT A TIME?"

"yes."shino replied.

"WHEN?"

"occasionally."

"GAH!" Kiba recoiled as though in pain from the one word man.

"you just need to ask the right questions Kiba." everyone finnaly noticed Naruto on the scene "right shino?"

"yes."

"do you have a family?"

"yes." Naruto was beginning to see the why shino annoyed Kiba so very much.

"whats their names?"

"shibi." nothing else.

"and your mother?"

"dead." Naruto felt rather guilty

"i'm sorry to hear that."

"she died a while after i was born from sickness i do wish i could have met her." the group was shocked to hear shino form a complete sentence.

"but you did meet her you were just too young to remember it, what matters is remembering her anyway." shino turned and looked straight at Naruto with a look of shock upon his face. (or at least as shocked as he could look with his collar and sunglasses)

"you are Hinatas fiancé Naruto Uzumaki am i correct?"

"yes i am." shino stood up and walked past them all till he stood just behind Narutos shoulder.

"thank you." with that he walked off without another word.

"wow that was deep Naruto." Kiba watched Naruto in awe.

"thanks."

"hard to believe it came from you." Naruto chose to ignore Kibas comment.

"so you guys get the test as well?" the two just seemed to deflate at the mere mention of the test. "whats wrong?"

"if the Hyuuga council learns that i failed to pass the test i will be forced into the branch family regardless of my father and his position."

"what about you Kiba?"

"if i fail my sister and mother will neuter me and Akamaru." Naruto just patted kibas shoulder in sympathy.

"so what is Shino like?" Kiba and Hinata shared a look before saying.

"quiet".

"GAH!"

The next morning found Naruto Sasuke and Sakura standing around the group had been standing around for nearly 2 whole hours waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

"yo." he arrived.

"YOURE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura were giving Kakashi death glares capable of Chunin

"well you see a black cat crossed my path and i had to take the long way round." the glares went to Jonin level as Kakashi set an alarm clock on a stump "this is set for noon that is your time limit for this assignment and your objective..." he held out two bells "are these bells and if you don't get them you will be tied up to one of those logs and watch as i eat your lunch right before your very eyes oh yes and you will be disqualified from the test." a rather audible rumble was heard as all the genins stomachs growled weakly.

"wait a minute." Sakura overcame her hunger valiantly "why are there are only two bells when there are three of us?"

"well that is very simple this way at least one of you will get tied to the post and disqualified."

"NOPE." Naruto suddenly spoke up and crossed his arms like a defiant 5 year old. "i don't like that so i want to change it." everyone just looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"uh Naruto you don't really get a choice in this situation." Naruto just stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little egg shaped device it had a small button on it.

"this Kakashi is what gives me a choice." he pointed it toward a tree and pushed the button.

The tree blew into a million pieces completely without warning the trunk was obliterated leaving only a burnt log in its place.

"at the bottom of that tree was a small vile of something we call 'gods blood' it is one of the most volatile substances in the universe it can be made into a powder liquid or gas cant be washed away easily and all it takes to explode is small electric pulse which is what this little doozy is for..." Kakashi still didn't get it "do you remember the duster from yesterday Kakashi?" realisation dawned on Kakashi "thats right it was completely filled with the powder form of gods breath so right now in my hand is what will decided whether you live or die well actually it is up to you so what is it going to be live with us or die?"

**And so another chapter is written and i just realised that i didn't mention some of the most important elements of Narutos arsenal his wristblades will be hidden in the sleeves and he will have his ceremonial dagger in his boot **

**And i am sorry for a late update but ihave been thinking up ANOTHER story ,i just can't seem to help myself, and i may be posting it but if not i will be keeping it in reserve for when i complete the first SPBFAS and a good portion of NYHP although i am seriously considering posting a large preview of the story just to give you all a tastebut even that may be a while coming so for now the synopsis**

**Naruto brings back Sasuke and is he thanked NO he is banished on bulls$&* charges by everyones favourite dictator danzo but with no time limit set on Narutos return he trained long and hard at mt myobokuzan allowing him to defeat the Akatsuki by himself now a few years on and Orochimaru is back to his old tricks attacking the leaf village but this time he has the earth village behind him and who are they going to call back NARUTO YIPPEE but here is the kicker Naruto dosen't want to come back unless he brings with him his 3 kids his fiancé and 2 characters who are supposed to be dead what will happen in this tale garrottes magic and drunken orgies...no not really but even without those three things that so many people enjoy this story will catch you**

**By the way i want at least some of you to give your opinions in the latest poll it will most likely impact the predator story greatly**

**Read Review Vote And Enjoy**


	10. A Horrifying Test And Aftermath

Chapter 10

Everyone watched Naruto with wide-eyes astounded that Naruto had thought of this so thoroughly unfortunately Naruto had forgotten one simple thing.

Jonin were fast .

In an instant Kakashi had jumped forward and grabbed Narutos wrist, he went to grab the detonator but Naruto quickly tossed it to Sakura for the first few seconds she looked between Naruto and the detonator, she only snapped out of her reprieve thanks to Naruto.

"RUN!" Sakura immediately broke for the trees Kakashi threw Naruto back and went into pursuit only to be intercepted by Sasuke, the Uchiha threw a good form of punches and kicks that forced the ninja back into the path of Naruto who quickly grabbed him in a body lock, Kakashi planted a kick in Sasukes stomach using the extra momentum to launch himself up into the air and land on Naruto with the full force of his body mixed with gravity the Naruto beneath him went up in a puff of smoke when Kakashi went to watch Sasuke but he found the prodigy had already made it into the forest.

Sasuke and Sakura had regrouped at the top of a tree, Naruto dropped in only a few seconds after them.

"Okay he will be after us quickly so we only have a few minutes to strategize." Naruto spoke.

"What is there to strategize you stand back tell him not to move or you will detonate the gods blood me and Sakura take the bells and we pass." Sasuke asked worriedly and his worry got worse as Naruto visibly lost his confidence.

"Yeah well that was a small fraction of a lie." Sakura stared at the small device in her hand.

"So this thing won't blow up Kakashis head?" Sakura was very relieved at hearing this.

"Oh no it will." Sakura passed the detonator to Naruto like it was a hot potato. "the only lie was that it was activated with sonic waves, in truth that only works with the liquid form the powder version needs a small flame to get going so I slipped a small receiver that will start a small fire in the eraser which should ignite the gods blood."

"So what's the problem?" Sasuke asked

"Problem is the receiver needs a direct line and it landed right on the top of his head, so the only way it can activate is to be above his head."

"Well that is very good to know." Kakashi said.

"Indeed." Sasuke agreed before the group went silent, everyone turned in unison to see Kakashi crouching on the branch above them listening in on their entire conversation.

"Split up." the group all jumped apart Kakashi immediately jumped after Naruto hoping to take the detonator as soon as he could Naruto immediately pulled one of his plasma casters from its holster and levelled it at Kakashis head pulling the trigger without hesitation.

Kakashis head immediately became a few small fragments before the force of the great ball of energy in almost slow motion the body twisted in midair completely lifeless.

POOF!

The body went up in a puff of smoke to reveal a small log with a giant hole in its centre as Naruto fell back he suddenly came in contact with something very solid before a kunai found its way against his throat.

"Give me the detonator Naruto." Kakashi had gotten Naruto perfectly now Naruto had no choice but to give up the detonator.

"NARUTO." Sakura popped up from a small bush just in time Naruto immediately passed the detonator to her again this time she was ready the instant the detonator was in her hand she was off running as fast as she could.

"HOLD IT." Sakura froze out of complete fear she saw that instead of chasing her Kakashi stayed where he was keeping the kunai held against Narutos throat. "give me the detonator or I will cut Narutos throat." Sakura hesitated while Kakashi had his attention focused on Sakura Naruto quickly grabbed and fired his second plasma caster, within the holster, the move resulted in Narutos pants leg being badly burned but Kakashis foot, having just barely reacted in time, came out a lot worse receiving some very deep burns but even worse was that Kakashi had lost his solid grounding taking advantage Naruto grabbed Kakashi and flipped him over head, Kakashi was able to give a small cut to Narutos cheek as he landed with a huge and heavy thump, Naruto went to punch Kakashi in the forehead to knock him out but his fist instead of striking flesh hit and penetrated the ground right beside Kakashis head.

The ground suddenly came up to meet Naruto as he fell forward face first into the very solid ground Kakashi got up and brushed himself off as the edges of Narutos sight went dark

"You're not the only one with powerful powders"

Kakashi stood in the middle of the field

It was the best position for him out in the middle of the field he could see all around him and the only way they would get above him was if they jumped exposing themselves to kunai shuriken and any number of jutsu not to mention the presence of water that would counteract any fire jutsu that Sasuke could throw at him but Kakashi doubted he needed it even if Sasuke was a prodigy of a clan that was famous for its proficiency with fire jutsu the boy was still only 12

That was a mistake

Right in front of Kakashi the ground burst apart revealing Sasuke spinning around trying to kick Kakashi in the face Kakashi went to grab the foot only for it to pass right through his arm and his head before popping out of existence

"**Fire style: fireball jutsu" **a giant ball of flame burst from the hole the Sasuke clone had originally come out of Kakashi jumped back from the hole escaping with the tips of his hairdo just lightly singed as he went back he saw a pink blur jump under his arm and snatch a bell just as Sakura was about to escape Kakashi grabbed her ankle and pulled her back snatching the bell back as she passed by screaming Sasuke didn't miss a beat as he tried his hand at Taijutsu against the more experienced Jonin and he failed miserably the Jonin knocked his block off with a very swift series of punches to his stomach Sasuke landed hard on his back hard Kakashi planted his foot in Sasukes throat

"Give me the detonator and I will let you go and have another chance or you stay here under my foot and lose all chance of passing this test now hand it over" Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the little device he held it in front of Kakashi tantalisingly out of reach Sasuke tossed the receiver to Kakashi but just as Kakashis hand grasped the object it went up in a puff of smoke in its place was Sakura

She had used the substitution jutsu in reverse instead of replacing herself with an object to get out of the way of an attack she had replaced herself in the way of the grip so the device escaped his grasp

Out of the corner of his eye Kakashi saw a mop of blonde hair and he heard a small click before...

PFFT the top of Kakashi head started to burn Kakashi fearing the worst dove headfirst into the nearby stream when he surfaced it was to Naruto jumping around celebrating chanting

"We win we win" Kakashi dragged himself out of the river soaked through and thoroughly confused

"What the hell happened you were supposed to be knocked out for 10 hours thanks to the drug I gave you?"

"Let's just say I had it in me" Kakashi knew Naruto was talking about the Kyuubi Kakashi had heard about Narutos abnormal healing abilities but had only assumed it only helped with bruises and flesh wounds, apparently not

"Okay but why do you win?"

"Well if I blew up your head then you would be dead and I don't think your corpse would try to stop us from taking the bells from you and you can't be sure who would get to the bells first so you have no choice but pass all of us"

"Or I could fail you all for the exact same reason."

"Yeah but you won't will you." it was more of a statement than a question.

"No, you all understood the main focus of the test and helped each other to get the bells, ignoring the fact that only two of you will pass, unlike anyone else who came along to take this test, they all abandoned their teammates so they would follow my orders and in the ninja world those who didn't follow my orders were labelled trash but in my world those that abandon their friends are worse than trash I am proud of you for that and for that I will let you pass." the three children sent a round of cheers. (save Sasuke who just smirked like it was obvious to happen) "team seven starts their first mission tomorrow but for now we eat and celebrate." as Sasuke and Sakura walked away Naruto hung back.

"You realise that a free meal won't be enough to stop me from telling the other Jonin you were outsmarted by 3 genin." Kakashi quickly passed Naruto a very bright orange book with a very big X on the back. "what's this?"

"Something to help you in the more mature aspects of your marriage to Hinata." Naruto immediately leaped to a random page and began reading closely only to recoil a few seconds later with a very red face he looked up and his face turned to one of horror.

FLASH!

Kakashi took a photo of Naruto reading a book that was most certainly not supposed to be read by a 12 year old.

"Now if anyone of my colleagues should learn that I lost to you, your fiancé ,as well as her father, shall find this photo in her mailbox ,I wonder how your dearly beloved will react?" the colour drained from naruto's face.

"Okay so it's settled I don't tell the other Jonin about today."

"No you don't seem to understand if Sasuke or Sakura tell anyone the person who will feel my wrath is you."

"HOLD IT YOU TWO!" Naruto immediately made tracks after his teammates who had heard everything and were already prepared to milk Naruto for all he was worth."

"Ah can you think of anything better tasting than a bowl of ramen after a mission Sasuke?"

"Not really Sakura but the best spice is the part where Naruto pays the bills." indeed Sasuke and Sakura had decided the perfect way for Naruto to keep them from Kakashis wrath was to make him pay for a meal at Ichiraku ramen after _every _mission the team goes on, Naruto could only grumble as he paid the bill.

"Hey Naruto." Teuchi Ichiraku ,the owner of the store, came up happily as he saw Narutos bloated wallet. "since you're paying how about you pay for all those bowls of ramen you promised to pay us back for?" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders not seeing the man's hungry eyes.

"Okay." Teuchi handed Naruto a small slip of paper Narutos' eyes tracked down to the bottom of the slip. "EEEEEEEEEHHHHH?" Naruto rubbed his eyes fiercely before looking again and the figure had not changed a bit Naruto handed the slip to Sakura. "please tell me that I have been away too long and the numeral system here has changed." Sakura just stared at Naruto like he was crazy before reading the slip herself.

"HOW THE HELL ARE THERE 6 FIGURES?" Teuchi jumped in

"I can answer that every time I gave Naruto a free bowl I would ask ,as I am supposed to, 'do you want me to put it on your tab?' every time Naruto would reply 'yes' so I did as he told me."

"I was 6 you can't expect me to know what a tab is when I'm 6."

"That is irrelevant and now you would skip out on your tab Naruto?"

"YES!"

"Well then..." Ayame put Narutos much awaited first bowl in front of him just as his chopsticks reached the top of the bowl the chopsticks were sliced in half by Teuchi holding a scarily sharp meat cleaver. "No ramen for you." the look on Narutos face could only be described as pure unadulterated horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto wrapped himself around Teuchi's legs, sobbing like a schoolgirl. "PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY RAMEN." Teuchi gave no ground.

"If you continue to refuse to pay back your tab I can no longer provide you with ramen."

"I'LL PAY, I'LL PAY, I'LL PAAAAAAAY!" Naruto knew this was a mistake as Teuchi's usually stoic face turned into one of pure unadulterated happiness.

The shell that once housed Narutos soul walked slowly back towards its house the small froglike wallet in its pocket severely lighter, so light that Naruto had to add a few kilos to his training weights.

"Naruto?" the shell walked right past its former owner's fiancé. "NARUTO!" with great speed Narutos soul returned to his body so that he could respond to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata sorry about that I guess I just had a...horrific day."

"Was the test really that bad?"

"I would say the aftermath was the more traumatising event of the day."

"Wait I'm confused...wouldn't...no wait."

"Trust me the less you know the better...for both of us." Hinata just took what Naruto told her at face value and followed him into his house, he led her to the living room falling back into the couch with a thump taking Hinata with him, unfortunately the sudden addition of weight to the back of the couch sent it falling backwards Hinata and Naruto didn't seem to mind as they rolled for a few seconds laughing as they went before finally Hinata was on top of Naruto, her body draped over his, her legs wrapped around his, her arms wrapped around his neck while his circled her waist, Hinata leaned down and kissed Naruto lightly Naruto responded hungrily he began cupping her face-

TAP TAP TAP

Naruto and Hinata jerked apart at the sudden sound.

"One of these days I am going to create a parallel universe where we can kiss without being interrupted or watched." Naruto turned his head towards the noise and immediately saw right outside his window was a raven tapping against the glass Narutos face went serious as he recognised the raven for what it truly was. "How about I go and make that parallel world while you make some tea to celebrate its completion."

"You can create another world so quickly?"

"For you." he planted a kiss against her lips. "I would move mountains."

"For now." she planted a kiss on his lips. "just move the couch back." Naruto moved the couch back with a laugh as Hinata made her way into the kitchen Naruto went out towards the hot springs removing his excess weight .

Just in case.

"In 6 years I have never been asked to return to the village and the last person I would expect to call me back would be the person I have been asked to capture and hand over to an organisation of S-rank criminals." Naruto turned towards the owner of the voice spotting a young man only a little older than nineteen his hair was a dull black and his eyes were a lifeless onyx he wore a long overcoat with red clouds sewed over a black background he wore a leaf head band with a long scratch going across it right through the middle. "Tell me why I shouldn't bring you in right now."

Itachi Uchiha activated his Sharingan and waited for Naruto to make his move.

**Oooh Itachi returns but will he be allowed to leave...ALIVE**

**We'll see now I need to say I am beginning to love my Naruto banished story for many reasons**

**I am unrestricted in my story I am able to take it outside of the normal boundaries (and oh how they will stretch)**

**I have already got most scenes plotted out in my head so all I need to do is type me in**

**ITS BADASS**

**So from now on I will try to update my banished story as much as I can as fast as I can with 5000 words per chapter so don't be surprised if I update banished first**

**Read Review Vote And Enjoy**


End file.
